Computers were developed to aid people with repetitive tasks that were deemed to be extremely time consuming. Most of the early computers were used for complex mathematical problem solving. The first computing machines were extremely large compared to computers utilized today. Despite their enormous size, the early machines had vastly less computing power than today's machines. Generally speaking, the sizes of computing devices were driven by the sizes of the existing electronic components of that era. This meant that only large research facilities or big businesses could employ computing machines. As new technology allowed for smaller electronic devices to be developed, computing devices also diminished in size. Although still lacking in power by today's standards, the size of the computing machine was reduced enough that it could be placed on a typical desk. Thus, the “desktop computer” was born. This allowed users to have computing technology available in locations other than a central computing building. People found that having the capability to utilize computing technology at their work desk, rather than submitting computing problems to a central location, made them much more productive at their jobs. Eventually, the idea of moving the desktop computer to the home environment to provide even more convenience for doing work became a reality.
When the computer was brought into the home, it became obvious that there were other uses for it besides work. This allowed people to view the computer as not only a work tool, but also as a helpful device that could be used to play games, aid in learning, handle telecommunications for the home, and even control home appliances and lighting, for example. Generally speaking, however, a user was restricted to computing information available only on that computer. A game could be installed on the desktop computer and played on that computer, but one could not play others who had computers at other locations. Technology came to the rescue with a first attempt at connecting these computers utilizing telephonic modem technology. This permitted individual users to connect via direct dial-up telephone connections. This was great for local telephone calls, but enormously expensive for long distance calls. However, with the advent of the Internet, all that has changed. It provides an inexpensive means to connect computers from all over the world. This allows users to quickly and easily transmit and receive information on a global scale. Businesses fully embraced this new technology, creating paperless and wireless office environments. Now users can send receive, and share information online or by way of a network connection. This means of accessing and sharing a wealth of information has become a staple for our society.
Unfortunately, the substantial advances in sharing and accessing shared information have given rise to new privacy and security concerns. For example, in networked computing environments where files are increasingly shared across groups, users may be unaware of resources that are overexposed. Thus, no amount of security measures against potential hackers can protect shared content from those who at one time had legitimate access rights, but perhaps now having such rights would be detrimental to the security and/or integrity of the information.